A New Start
by aubreydawn
Summary: This is the 2nd story in my and Sadira's series. Melody, her friend Kirsten, and adopted sister look for Melody's locket, and start school.


It was cool night in March. Ten year old Melody   
Noelle Coralson was laying in bed, staring out the   
window. She was having trouble sleeping and   
everything she tried, didn't seem to work.   
As she flickered on the light, she heard someone call   
her name.   
"Melody?" She turned around to see her five year old   
sister, Anya, sitting up in her own bed.   
"It's okay, Ahn," Melody assured her. "I'm just   
doing something really fast. Go back to sleep."   
"I can't," Anya declared as a couple of tears ran   
down her face. "I'm too scared."   
Melody sighed and went over to where Anya sat.   
"Scared of what?" She asked, putting her arm around   
her younger sister.   
Anya didn't answer. She just leaned her head against   
Melody's shoulder and continued to cry.   
"I think I know what's wrong," Melody concluded as   
she stroked her sister's light brown hair. "You're   
scared of starting school tomorrow, aren't ya?"   
Anya nodded.   
"It's gonna be scary without Mommy there."   
Melody nodded and hugged Anya close.   
"You'll make friends fast," she said encouragingly.   
"I promise."   
When Anya first came to live with the Coralsons',   
Ariel had taken a part-time job, working at Anya's   
pre-school class. But now that she was working at the   
stables, she had to quit that job.   
A few minutes later, Sebastian spoke up.   
"Hey you two," he said grumbily. "Dere's a crab who   
is trying to sleep here."   
Melody giggled which made Anya crack a small laugh   
and cough.   
"Sorry," Melody said honestly.   
Just then the door creaked open.   
Melody jumped and Anya almost fell out of her lap.   
"What are you girls doing awake?" Ariel asked in a   
whisper. "it's really late."   
"I know," Melody said with a sigh, getting up and   
heading back to her bed. "it's just that..well.."   
"You have a case of new schoolitis?" Ariel guessed,   
coming over and giving her eldest daughter a hug.   
Melody nodded as she twisted her pendant around once.   
"No Ahn," Melody replied as she gave her sister one   
last hug, then gently pushed her towards the other   
side of the room. "You have your own bed. Don't   
worry, I'm right across the room."   
Anya nodded and headed back toward her spot.   
"Can you sing to us?" She asked, climbing into bed   
and letting the last remaining tears fall.   
Ariel nodded.   
"Sure."   
"What do you wanna hear?"   
That was the wrong question to ask. Ariel learned it   
way too late. A little fight broke out between the   
girls.   
"I want mommy to sing Part of Your World, like she did for daddy!" cried Anya.   
"NO! She is gonna sing On the Land and Sea, like she did with me!" shouted Melody   
Ariel sighed, and realized that she should have seen this coming... "Girls, I will choose! Now, I think I should sing Harmony, like I did with all the creatures of the sea! It is really beautiful."   
The two sisters finally settled down and laid down in their bed, while their mother's sweet voice made them drift of to dream land...   
  
*********************   
  
The next morning, there was a lot of fussing about the start of school. Anya just had to have the right supplies, and was checking and re-checking everything in her school bag. Melody wasn't too happy either, she was just sitting at the table, scowling.   
"Anya, you are going to make us late!" she kept whining. "Am not" her sister replied. Finally Anya had everything she needed and was ready for school. She and Melody walked to the Atlantic School, and were only half way there when in the distance, the school bell rang. (Riiiiinnnnngggg) "Oh NO!" cried Melody, "I'm late on the first day! Miss Belle will NOT like that! I heard she is really tough, and it's all your fault!" She screamed at her sister, who was crying her eyes out.   
"I'm ... sorry!" she cried out between tears.   
As Melody walked Anya to her room, a tall woman with   
long jet-black hair appeared at the door.   
"Hello there," she said, smiling down at Anya. "I'm   
Miss Jasmine. What's your name?"   
"Anya Coralson," Anya whispered.   
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Anya. And who is this?"   
"That's my older sister, Melody." Anya said with a   
small smile.   
"Well it's nice of you to walk Anya here. I'll give   
you a pass so you're not late."   
Melody nodded and smiled.   
"Thanks," she said politely.   
Miss Jasmine nodded.   
"No problem. But I'm sure, Miss Belle won't have a   
problem with it either. She's VERY nice and   
understanding."   
Melody nodded and sighed with relief.   
After Miss Jasmine had written out a pass for Melody,   
she picked up her own bag and gave Anya a hug   
good-bye.   
"I'll see you later, kay?"   
Anya nodded. Then she remembered something she had   
forgotten to give her sister.   
"Here," the younger girl said, pulling Melody's   
pendant off of her own neck. "Mommy told me to give   
this to you. I didn't take it, honest. Mommy just   
let me wear it for awhile."   
Melody nodded to show Anya she wasn't mad.   
"That's okay," she whispered in her ear. "I don't   
mind. Thanks for giving it back to me though."   
"Servenah," Anya replied with a girn.   
Melody smiled. It was nice to hear Anya talking in   
her native tongue again. Melody missed speaking to   
her younger sister in her other language.   
  
************   
  
When Melody reached her classroom, she opened the door   
and walked in and took a seat next to a girl with dark   
blond hair. She seemed kind and a little quiet.   
Melody showed Miss Belle her pass and she took it   
without saying a word.   
"All right class, let's start with a little   
introduction game."   
Everyone was excited for the most part. Belle had   
them choose partners and memorize things about each   
other to tell the rest of the class.   
Melody picked the girl who was sitting next to her.   
She found out that her name was Kristen Anessa. She   
and Kirsten quickly became best friends and by the   
time recess rolled around, they were inseparable.   
As Melody jumped down from the parallel bars, she   
noticed that something had slipped off her neck.   
"My pendant!" She gasped. "I lost my necklace."   
"Maybe it's near where we put our stuff," Kirsten   
suggested. "Come on and we'll look."   
Melody nodded and followed Kirsten towards the bench.   
By the time recess was over, Melody had still not   
found her beloved jewelry piece. She didn't have a   
very good afternoon. In fact, by the time school was   
over, she had begun to have a headache.   
  
  
  
  
***********   
  
When she picked up Anya from Kindergarten, she was   
busy playing with some kids.   
When Anya saw her, she ran over to her excitedly.   
When she reached her, she was grinning from ear to   
ear.   
"Melody! Melody! I had a really good time. I want   
you to meet some new friends of-" Her smile   
disappeared when she saw the look of upset on her   
sister's face and the remaining tears that wer in her   
eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked in concern.   
"Where's your pendant?"   
"I-I don't know," Melody whispered. "I lost it."   
Anya didn't know what to say. She was sorry that her   
sister was sad, but she didn't know how to make things   
beter. She wsa only a kid.   
  
**************   
  
Kirsten walked home with them partway that afternoon.   
She had wanted to meet Ariel and Eric, but they had   
decieed that another time would be better.   
A few minutes after Kirsten left, Melody and Anya   
were walking towards the house, when all of a sudden,   
Melody dropped her bag on the ground and collapsed on   
a nearby bench in tears. Anya immediately let her   
bage fall to the ground and ran over to see what she   
could do.   
  
"Oh, Melody! Don't worry, mommy and daddy aren't going to be mad! We'll find it... Do you miss Kirsten?"   
But Melody didn't say anything, she just cried harder, so Anya sat beside Melody, held her and cooed softly.   
**************   
At home, Melody didn't want to do anything, not even practice the piano, which she did when she was angry, or worried. Anya didn't have anyone to play with, so she just sat in front of the window and watched the village. Ariel and Eric were worried, so they got all the servants to go and search for the pendant, and sent for Melody's new friend, Kirsten. When she came over, Melody was still in a bad mood, and when Kirsten had asked to meet her parents, Melody yelled at her.   
"NO! I don't want to introduce you to them! Just go away!"   
So, Kirsten went home, and as she left, she cried, "I never want to see you again Melody!"   
**************   
At school the next day, Melody walked Anya to her class again, but they didn't talk. Miss Jasmine gave her a pass again, and Melody walked away without saying 'goodbye' or 'thankyou'. When she got to her class, everyone glared at her, because she had yelled at Kirsten the night before. Miss Belle cheerfully said 'hello', and Melody managed to grumble, "hello..."   
When it was time to get into partners to read a book, no one wanted to be Melody's partner, so she had to read by herself.   
After school, Melody walked to Anya's room, and picked her sister up.   
"Hi Melody!" Anya said.   
Melody just glared at her... When they got home, Ariel and Eric were waiting for them.   
***************   
  
A couple days later, Melody had Kirsten over to   
apologize and to meet Ariel and Eric. The girls were   
sitting in the living room talking and watching   
"Aladdin" the TV series. As Melody got up to get a   
drink, Kirsten revealed a secret surprise to Anya.   
"You found it! You found Melody's necklace! You   
really found it!" Anya cheered.   
Kirsten nodded.   
"Shh. Do you wanna surprise her?"   
Anya nodded.   
"Okay then. You have to keep it a secret for awhile.   
Kay?"   
Anya nodded.   
"Okay."   
"What are you guys talking about?" Melody asked as   
she came back into the room with a drink of soda.   
"Nothing!" Anya said quickly. "Can I sleep with you   
guys tonight?" She asked, looking at Melody with   
hope.   
"We'll see," Melody said. "Dad's going to that   
conference tonight so you might be sleeping in Mommy's   
room."   
Anya frowned.   
"Melody!" Anya said in whiny tone. "I wanna hang   
out with you guys."   
"Ahn, come here," Melody said, motioning for her   
sister to follow her.   
Anya did so.   
"I don't know if that's going work be-"   
"But you promised!" Anya said as her voice cracked a   
couple of tears trickled dwon her cheek. "You   
promised!"   
"I know I did. But just listen, okay."   
Anya nodded, but she was still crying.   
"Now as I was saying. It may not work out because   
Kirsten and I have to talk about some stuff."   
"But I wanna-"   
"Anya..." Melody said warningly. "Just give me a   
chance to finish."   
Anya nodded.   
"If we get a chance to talk about it before bed, then   
the answer is yes. If not, then you'll probably end   
up sleeping in Mommy's room."   
Anya nodded and sighed as a couple of tears ran down   
her face.   
As Melody walked back over to where Kirsten was,   
Kirsten smiled when she saw Anya.   
"Hey. Do you wanna sit on my lap?" she asked.   
"No," Anya mumbled through her last remaining tears.   
"Anya..." Melody said warningly once again. "You   
know e don't' treat guests like that. Say you're   
sorry."   
"But I didn't do anything!" Anya protested in a   
whiny tone.   
"I'll be right back," Melody said as she headed for   
the kitchen.   
"How' s it going?" Ariel asked when Melody walked   
in.   
"Okay. Could you keep Anya occupied in here for   
awhile. Kirsten and I have some homework to do and   
she isn't bugging us, but she's kind of in one of her   
moods."   
Ariel nodded.   
"Okay. I think it's time for her to have a N-A-P   
anyway."   
Melody nodded.   
After Ariel had coaxed Anya out of the living room by   
promising to let her help with the baking, Melody went   
back to her conversation.   
"I like your sister," Kirsten said honestly. "She   
is so adorable."   
"Well, there are times when Anya isn't so adorable.   
But she's a good kid."   
Kirsten nodded in agreement.   
  
***********   
  
That night, Kirsten and Melody were talking in her   
room while Anya was getting ready for bed.   
"I can't believe Miss Belle gave us two worksheets of   
nothing but reading and answering questions." Kirsten   
said as she layed on Melody's floor.   
Melody nodded.   
'I know wbat you mean."   
"Say good-night to Melody and Kirsten. I"ll wiait   
for you in the room," Ariel said as she came in to   
give her daughter and frienda kiss good-night.   
Anya nodded and did so.   
"Aw, good-night Anya," Melody said, giving her a big   
hug. "I'll see ya in the morning, kay?"   
Anya nodded. Then she whispered something in   
Melody's ear in her native tongue. Melody nodded.   
"We'll talk about htat tomorrow," she promised.   
After giving Kirsten a hug, Anya left the room.   
"Your sister seems like she has an edge to her voice.   
Brittish or something. Where did you guys adopt her   
from again? If you don't mind me asking."   
Melody shook her head.   
"No. It's fine. We adopted her from Canada, but she   
grew up in a family who spoke a Native American   
dialogue. I learned it two months before I met her."   
Kirsten nodded.   
"Could you teach me some?"   
Melody nodded. "Sure."   
  
***********   
  
About fifteen minutes later, Melody suddenly felt   
thirsty.   
"I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want anything?"   
Kirsten nodded.   
"Sure. I'll come with ya."   
"Okay."   
As Kirsten got up, Melody went ahead of her. As she   
stepped out I nteh hallway, she nearly tripped over   
something. Or rather someone.   
"OW!!" A small tearful voice said. "That hurt!"   
"Anya!" Melody said in a loud whisper. "What ere   
you doing out here? You're supposed to be in bed."   
Anya didn't answer. She just leaned her head against   
Melody's shoulder as the tears continued to fall.   
"Come on," Melody said as she picked her up and   
carried her into her room.   
"What's wrong?" Kirsten asked. "Did she have a bad   
dream?"   
Melody shook her head.   
"I'm not sure. But I think we're gonna have to hold   
off on that juice thing for a littlw while longer."   
When they entered her room, Melody closed the door   
and sat on the bed, Anya still in her lap.   
"It's okay," Kirsten said, coming over and patting   
Anya on the shoulder. Anya flinched and moved closer   
to Melody letting out a frustrated sob.   
"I didn't mean to make it worse," Kirsten said.   
"You didn't." Melody assured her. "She just gets   
this way sometimes." Then she turend to Anya.   
"What's the matter?" She asked.   
Anya looked up at Meloyd with a hopeful look in her   
eye. "I wanna sleep in here. Pleaase let me." Then   
she asked. "Did I do anything wrong? If I did, I' m   
sorry." She continued to cry while Melody held her.   
"Can you give us a couple minutes?" Melody asked   
Kirsten.   
Kirsten nodded.   
"I'll let you sleep in here, but first you have to   
ask Mom."   
"No!" Anya whimpered. "I want you to ask her.   
Please Melody!"   
'Shh, it's okay. I"ll go with you, but you have to   
ask her."   
Anya nodded, but she still clung to her older sister.   
When they reached their mother's bedroom, Melody took   
a dep breath and decided to have a little pep-talk   
with Anya before they went inside.   
"Ok, Anh, when you are asking mom, ya gotta be really sincere and say please and thank-you and stuff... And don't mencion the dreams you've had about Atlantica! She definatly won't let you if you do!" Melody said, knowing full well that Ariel already had the dreams Anya has been having in mind, they were all about Atlantica, and she spoke in her sleep, things about Ariel, Melody, and her self being mermaids, which is why she couldn't ever spend the night at someone's house.   
"Okay!" Anya said cheerfully. "Mommy?" she called.   
"What is it Anya? You should be in bed!"   
"Mommy, I really really want to sleep with Melody and Kirsten. Pleeeeease? They said it is okay with them! I will be sooo good, and... uhhh... thank-you!" she smiled her brightest, and then looked over at Melody, who was standing in the corner of the room and wispered, "Did I do it right?"   
Melody nodded in return.   
"You know I don't like you to sleep with other people besides the family, people might find out what we really are! But..." she paused "If you promise to be very good for now, and try not to dream about merpeople.... I guess it's alright..." Ariel turned to Melody and said, " Watch over her, and if she is dreaming, just drop her in her next to me, okay sweetie?"   
"Okay mom" Melody said.   
  
************   
  
When Melody returned to her room, she found Kirsten   
listening ot one of her Christian CD's and laying   
down.   
"So did you get it straightened out?" Kirsten asked.   
Melody nodded.   
"Yup. I did. Anya's sleeping in here."   
"That's cool!" Kirsten replied, grinning at Anya who   
was curled up in Melody's lap.   
Melody nodded and hugged her sister close.   
"So what were we talking about?" Melody asked as she   
tried to resume her conversation with Kirsten.   
  
**************   
  
Early the next morning, Anya woke up in a bad mood.   
Melody couldn't figure out what was wrong. She woke   
up crying and wanting to sleep in Melody's bed for the   
last two hours. Then when she woke up for good, she   
wasn't all that much better. What was going on?   
"Did I do something?" Kirsten asked.   
"No," Melody assured her. "You didn't do anything.   
Anya is just tired I think. We stayed up pretty late   
last night talking."   
"No I'm not!" Anya replied as she turned her face   
away from her sister and wiped two tears away.   
"Well then what's the matter?" Melody asked as she   
came over and put an arm around her sister.   
Anya shook her head.   
"Maybe we can get her to laugh," Kirsten suggested.   
"Is she ticklish?"   
Melody nodded and pointed to her stomach to show her   
friend where Anya's ticklish spot was.   
"But wait," Melody suggested. "I wanna see if I can   
get her to tell me what's wrong before we resort to   
tickling. The reason is, I don't wanna make the   
situation worse."   
Kirsten nodded and sat back down.   
"Can you give us a moment?" Melody asked.   
Kirsten nodded.   
"Sure. I"ll go see what your Mom is doing."   
"Sounds good to me." Melody replied.   
After Kirsten left, Melody went over to where Anya   
was sitting and put an arm around her.   
"Nataimenotuan?" Melody asked in Enatec. "What's   
the matter? I can't help you if you don't tell me   
what's wrong. I wanna help, but you have to spill the   
seaweed beans first."   
Anya didn't smile at that.   
The reason was, is that she had taken the necklace out of Kirsten's things, and she had kinda messed it up by coloring on it... How she did that, she did not know...   
"Okay, but Kirsten has to hear it too, and help me along the way," Anya said finally.   
"I'll go get her," Melody said, and with that, she left.   
While her sister was away, she quickly got the necklace, and tried to clear the coloring away, and to her surprise, it worked!   
When the girls came back, Anya wispered to Kirsten, "Lets surprise her now!!!!" "Okay," she replied.   
They held the necklace behind her back, and shoved it in front of her, "SURPRISE!!!!" they yelled.   
Melody squeeled with laughter.   
"You guys are the best, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!!!!"   
and Melody embraced her two best friends in her biggest, warmest hug she would ever give.   
  
THE END  
  



End file.
